Luminaire and similar pole systems are typically constructed of hollow pipe usually made of steel or aluminum, although bronze, cast iron, fiberglass, or other materials may be used. For years, cities, utility companies, and others have utilized metal pole systems erected to a vertical position and supported by making a hole in the ground, inserting the pole, and compacting ground around the base of the pole, or by securing the pole to a concrete surface, such as a sidewalk, or other foundation using anchor bolts and the like. The poles utilized have been selected based on their intended use; in other words, different poles have been used for mounting luminaires, street signs, traffic signals, or other pole-mounted items. This requires the manufacturer or purchaser of the items to be mounted to know the complete specifications of the shaft of the pole system prior to making or purchasing such items. Similarly, the manufacturer of the pole system would need to know beforehand the specifications of the item that a purchaser of the pole system desires to mount to the shaft in order to make the shaft the correct size and shape.
Additionally, when using poles for electrical applications, such as mounting luminaires, owners and electricians often encounter other considerations. For example, electrical codes do not permit the same raceway to be used for both high voltage wiring and low voltage wiring, which is a significant concern for both owners of pole systems and electricians installing pole systems. Thus, in existing systems, an additional vertical conduit is typically run along and attached to a pole. This is inconvenient, expensive, and sometimes unsightly.
Accordingly, there is a need for pole systems that are multi-purpose and may be used to mount luminaires, street signs, bicycle racks, decorative signage, banners, traffic signals, pedestrian signals, and/or other items without manufacturers and purchasers of pole systems and such mountable items being required to know specifications of available pole systems and items beforehand. Additionally, there is a need for pole systems with built-in, separate vertical passages to allow for the separation of high voltage wiring and low voltage wiring within the pole when both are required.